Dawn
'Princess Dawn''' i'''s the main protagonist of Dawn and Aurora. She is the younger sister of Princess Aurora, the daughter of Queen Leah and King Stefan and the goddaughter of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. History Dawn is the younger sister of Aurora and is sent to the fairies in secret. Character arc On her's and Aurora's fifteenth and sixteenh birthday part, they are oblivious to the fact their father wants them back. She is able to meet Andre, Hubert's nephew. Somehow, she is able to see her sister wander into a hallway and comes rushing to her aunts that Aurora went through a tunnel. Not being able to think this through, Dawn goes dressing up in tunics and goes to the Forbidden Mountain while her aunts follow her and make her smaller so she can fly with them. Personality Dawn is kind-hearted and sisterly to any one she meets. She usually tries to prove herself more than "Sleeping Beauty's younger sister". She is brave notably when she faces Maleficent all on her own.Dawn also tries to follow what's best, but she usually does what's right. Appearance Dawn has long black hair that is usually in a bun or a pony tail. She is younger than her sister, Aurora and is shorter than her. She has blue eyes. Dawn looks more like her father than her mother with similar hair color. She is fourteen, almost fifteen, being born exactly a year after her sister. Weapons and Equipment Powers and Abilities * '''Magic of the Lighthearted: Dawn possessed the magic of the lighthearted, which usually meant that she has a light heart when facing Maleficent's magic. Relationships Family * Parents: Dawn's mother is Queen Leah and her father is Stephan. She loves her parents dearly, seeing that she and Aurora go and happily greet their parents since they were children. She resembles more of her father than her mother. Romances * '''Andrew: '''Dawn first meets Andrew when travelling through the woods and both fall in love with each other, despite not knowing they are betrothed to each other since birth. Allies Enemies * Maleficent: Dawn's rival in magic. She confronts her once during a magical duel in the forest and defeats her by showing that Dawn's light magic is more powerful than Maleficent's dark magic. She briefly defeats her both their energies run out. Neutral Quotes * "I can face just about anything dangerous that comes near me, even evil fairies. " to Philip Trivia * Unlike her sister, Dawn does not have an alias, mostly because Maleficent didn't know of her existence until she was fifteen. * Dawn being given that name is ironic, because Aurora, the name of Dawn' s sister means "dawn" in another language. * She combined her aunts Flora and Merryweather's colors of pink and blue into a dress she made herself, despite showing green as her favorite color. Gallery Dawn princess tunic.png Dawn tunic.png Dawn.png|Dawn in her peasant form while hiding. References External links Category:Sleeping Beauty Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Classic characters younger siblings‏‎ Category:England Individuals Category:Foster children Category:Magic Practitioners